Let Me Play a Melody
by List Locked Lover
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 59. Elliot/Leo, angsty drabble. Leo's thoughts, regrets, and promises, those fulfilled and those unfulfilled. Teeny tiny Lacie theories.


**Short little poetic drabble, Leo's POV. I had no idea where I was going with this, so it barely has a plot (if any), just one mesh of angst, regret, and a teeny bit of romance. Sprinkled along are some of my theories for future chapters concerning Lacie and Elliot, which hopefully I'm right on. Elliot's death had a major impact on me, having adored the relationship between him and Leo. In my beautiful, elegant state of a sobbing mess, I couldn't help but write this.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts nor any of the characters in it, just the actual writing.**

I had never expected any of it. I had known it, surely, the depths of Elliot's soul that no man would be able to bear. I knew it all. However, I was unaware of his nobility, his bravery, that he had used to save me way back when. My dear, my master, as we have sworn, both together, both silently, we have always been equals. Friends. My equal, my someone to talk to, has gone missing. I have become one of a kind, unique, all by myself to roam the Earth alone.

Where has he gone? A soul like his, where should it go? Refusing to surrender, refusing to let anyone but himself take his own life, and saving many lives in the process; a soul like that, where would it go? His time was almost up. The clock had made a full 12-hours, midnight had hit him hard. Elliot couldn't go to the Abyss; the Abyss didn't deserve his presence, his being. Simply the being known as "Elliot" was a magnificent accomplishment in itself. For one to be so selfless when the time came needed, for one to be able to act with such dignity and courage in his last moments-Elliot is a work of God's finest.

So, my dear who has departed from this world, let me play a melody. A melody for you, for your triumphs, for your downfalls, for every eye that has seen you, the ears that have heard you. Let me play a melody for those who had fallen victim to the chaos lying in your consciousness, unbeknownst to most in your midst. Let me play a melody for the sun watching over you, the sun that has seen your smiles and your tears, your rage and your comfort. Let me play a melody for the stone above you, screaming to the world that you were once alive, letting your story known.

Let me play a melody for every heart that has been touched by your own.

My master and my beloved, he who may never see the good that was in the world, for you shall I play. Become my inspiration, whisper to me your story as the world's ears perk up to listen. An unheard story, an untold tale, lying beneath cold ground and an icy stone; for who were they created? Who was meant to hear of them, who was worthy?

Allow me, my master, to tell of your tales. Let me play a melody, depicting battle scenes with glorious victory, a woman blindly loved by a mysterious man. Who has this woman become to you? Surely you know, this woman that you forever have seen, surely you know, a part of you she has become. A part of her from which you were born shall forever be laid out for the world to see. For her did a man like I compose a melody, so for you, dear master, may I also have the pleasure of doing so? A small musical mechanism inside of a watch, attempting to tell the world all that it has seen. Will its story ever be heard?

For you, my dear, if you will allow me the pleasure, may I play a melody? A melody of love and sorrow, of what has been said, and what remained a sore spot in our throats? A melody not only for you, but for us, for her, a melody to course throughout the ages, a melody to tell of our tragedy? What words can be exchanged at this moment? Sharp eyes of mine that were never to be shown; did you ever notice them? These eyes not belonging to me, your heart never having belonged to you; were they ever apparent?

My master, my love, for whom do you weep? Obvious as it is, your tears could never be hidden, for on the rare occurrence that they are to spill, the entire world cries with you. The entire world, seeing your discomfort, shall also sob for you in the misfortune of having lost your smile. Now, for eternity, has everything been lost. Never again shall you cry, never again shall you smile. Never again will you laugh, never will you show that distant expression of yours, so deep in thought I had believed I would have to plunge to the ocean floor to retrieve you. But now those thoughts are trivial, no longer holding meaning as the one they once were, for fate has hidden your eyes from the world forever.

So, my precious one, whose lips no longer are soft and moist, let me play a melody. A melody for us, they who were never able to come to similar terms. A melody for us, they who had forever hidden true feelings despite the other's knowledge of them. A melody for us, they who were only able to exchange shy glances, feathered kisses, and the linking of our sweaty hands. My dear who now lies in an ocean of white roses with a blue tint, amongst a world of darkness, to you shall I devote every piece I now create.

With you in mind, I shall continue to play this melody until death may we meet again.


End file.
